1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an instrument for use in metal surface preparation and more specifically for an apparatus and method for determining metal surface adhesion quality.
2. Background Information
Exemplary of the prior art patent literature on prediction of adhesion quality is U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,824 (Edward P. McCarthy) which discloses a method for predicting the adherence propensity of a metal substrate by applying a piece of clear tape to the surface, removing it, and comparing the amount of "soil" on the tape with a set of standards.
Prior methods of paint adhesion prediction have required destructive testing of a sample after the fact. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide means for allowing quantification and predictions of adhesiveness beyond those that can be tested by destructive methods.